


Apples

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Apples and Honey, Autumn, But he can't go to Synagogue, Fictober 2019, Fluff, High Holidays, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jewish, Jewish Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jewish Character, Jewish Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Jewish Holidays, Judaism, M/M, October, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Synagogue, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Eve prepares for Rosh Hashanah by making every apple dish she can think of.





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Apples, of course, I'm going to make it about Rosh Hashanah!

Rosh Hashanah marked the Jewish New Year and the High Holidays. It was a time for celebration, reflection, and also, _apples_.

Apples had sort of had a notorious history in the house. It was the Forbidden Fruit that Crowley tempted the Biblical Eve to eat, after all. Every time Crowley and Aziraphale saw an apple, they couldn’t help but smirk. It was ultimately the catalyst of how they met in the Garden.

The Eve of today, however, was Jewish, and associated apples with Rosh Hashanah. On Erev Rosh Hashanah, Eve harvested all of the apples from their own little garden and had been collecting local honey from the farmer’s markets for weeks. She set all of it out on the counters that afternoon.

“Eve, what is it that you’re doing?” Aziraphale asked.

“It’s Rosh Hashanah and I’ve got to make _all_ of the apple things! Apple bundt cake, apple pie, apple turnovers, apple streusel -“

“Apple cider,” Crowley added.

Eve nodded, “_Apple cider_.”

“Evelyn, dear,” Aziraphale stopped her from rambling on all of the things she could make. “Do you do this every year?”

“Well, I’ve wanted to do it, but I never had the chance.”

Aziraphale’s heart melted. “Of course, dear, carry on.”

“Good.” She immediately went back to the task at hand. “I’ve got to get this all done and then I’m going to Synagogue with the Schwartz’s and then we’re having dinner at their house.”

“What’s Rebecca making?” Crowley asked. Eve had cut up some apples and set out a bowl of honey to dip them in. He took one and decided that was sweet enough for him. 

“I believe brisket.” Eve had cut up apples in about seven different ways.

“Becca _does_ make a good brisket.” Aziraphale said.

“And then tomorrow, dinner is here. I’m making matzah ball soup and pastrami.”

“Oh, like a deli?” Aziraphale asked.

Eve shrugged, “Rebecca and I thought it would be fun. And then we’re breaking Fast here, as well. Dad, did you go to the butcher to put in an order for the lamb?”

“_Shit_…” Crowley’s face dropped and Eve nearly dropped the knife she was using to cut the apples. 

“Anthony Janthony Crowley… I _swear_… Whatever I’m about to do to you, I’ll just atone for on Yom Kippur.”

“Relax, Eve! I’ll just go while you and Zira are at Synagogue!” He waved his hand dismissively. 

“Crowley, dear, the butcher is going to be at Synagogue as well.”

“_Shit_! I’ll go after Rosh Hashanah is over, then. There’s still time between then and Yom Kippur, right?”

Eve just glared at him and continued to cut up the apples without even looking down.

“Stop giving me that look! And pay attention to what you’re doing before you cut yourself!”

She rolled her eyes and went back to cutting, silently cursing Crowley. 

Eve made it all. She had put as much into the oven at a time that she could, and by time they were ready to leave, the entire cottage had smelled like apples. She and Aziraphale left for Synagogue and Crowley may or may not have worked a small miracle to get the lamb order in in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
